Oiseau Nocturne
by Ai-sensei and Nade-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Hinata s'est fait apposer le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage. Neji et elle pensent, chacun de leur côté, seuls. Eloignés l'un de l'autre, mais si proches...


**Oiseau Nocturne**

**E**lle se trouvait trop faible. Trop faible… même Naruto lui avait dit, pendant l'examen Chuunin. Et elle voulait changer. Parce que si même lui l'avait remarqué, c'est qu'elle devait l'être plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

**M**ais elle voulait devenir plus forte. Non pas pour plaire à ce blond qu'elle observait discrètement… elle avait compris qu'il la préférait comme elle était. Timide, tranquille, mais avec de la volonté. Elle ne rêvait plus, le soir, dans son lit, que Naruto était à elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait souhaité qu'égoïstement. Avec la peur de lui dire, parce qu'elle se trouvait trop faible pour lui. Elle pensait qu'il méritait bien mieux qu'elle. Et elle le pensait encore.

**E**lle ne voulait pas non plus changer pour être un digne chef de clan. Elle en avait envie, bien sûr, mais savait que la famille aurait été en danger si elle avait été en sa tête. Une fois encore, elle croyait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour occuper une fonction si importante.

**T**oujours, dans sa vie, elle avait été reléguée au second plan. Elle ne protestait jamais. Heureuse de vivre, et, un peu, aussi, de ne pas avoir à porter la Marque. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aie.

**L**e Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage. Elle s'était proposée d'elle-même pour avoir à la porter. C'était soit elle, soit encore une peine de plus pour son cousin. Elle a confié sa vie sans hésiter à son père pour protéger sa sœur. C'était le premier pas pour changer. Pour devenir plus forte, plus digne des espoirs autrefois placés en elle.

**N**on, elle voulait changer pour Neji. Neji plein de rancœur, Neji triste. Neji qui ne voulait pas qu'elle porte la Marque. Neji qui l'avait boudé plus encore qu'avant quand elle lui a expliqué qu'elle faisait ça pour lui. Elle voulait devenir forte pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Son opinion comptait beaucoup plus pour elle que celles de tous les autres. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait, d'une manière beaucoup plus forte même que celle d'une sœur envers son frère.

**U**n amour sincère. Non pas fondé sur la puissance, ni le charme, ni l'apparence. Elle l'aimait parce qu'il était pur. Pur comme de la neige, pur comme le jugement du plus sage des Hommes. Que ce soit en entraînement ou dans sa vie de tous les jours, elle le regardait. Discrètement. Elle se réjouissait du fait qu'il soit libre. Délivré. L'oiseau a réussi à crocheter la serrure de sa cage, avec l'aide de la petite fille qui le gardait. Et quand elle le voyait vivre, la tâche de membre de la branche secondaire qu'elle s'était imposée lui paraissait moins lourde. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

**E**lle n'osait pas lui déclarer ses sentiments. Les relations entre membres de la famille étaient interdites si elles dépassaient le simple lien frère - sœur, père - fils. Elle l'aimait. Et elle le respectait bien trop pour ne savoir que lui dire bonjour. Toujours trop timide. Trop faible. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle le regardait évoluer, en apparence paisible, dans sa vie de membre de la famille principale.

**M**ais...

**Q**uelquefois, il jetait un regard en arrière, et la voyait se battre avec ses démons. Toujours silencieuse. Comme lui. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de se faire apposer la Marque. Il s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas du écoper de cette lourde tâche qu'est protéger quelqu'un. Non, il aurait du rester pour toujours son « Neji-niisan », la défendre même sans son accord. Maintenant, elle l'appelait « Neji-sama ». Et lui, il ne pouvait plus lui dire « Hinata-hime ». Ils en étaient réduits à ces vieux suffixes de respect.

**I**l avait fini par s'habituer à sa relation grand frère - petite sœur avec elle. Il en était presque heureux. Tout au fond de lui, dans son cœur ravagé, il aurait même espéré devenir un jour un amant pour elle. Un confident. Mais il n'a pas pu, et il n'aurait jamais pu. Il devait la regarder froidement pour ne pas pleurer. Et maintenant, il devait la considérer comme inférieure à lui. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

**I**l aurait voulu qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle n'aurait pas été obligée de passer dans la branche secondaire. Ils auraient pu rire. Peut-être l'aurait-il sauvé de sa timidité, et peut-être l'aurait-elle repêché de son pessimisme. Il voyait toujours la vie en noir. Même avec ses yeux blancs.

**I**l aurait voulu qu'ils soient libres tous les deux. Qu'ils soient nés dans une autre famille, une famille simple… ou même qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille. La situation aurait été plus stable, moins bancale. Ca aurait arrangé bien des choses. Il n'aurait pas eu l'impression d'être incestueux en l'aimant comme il l'aimait. Il l'admirait profondément, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Il était fier qu'elle soit si forte. Si forte… mais si faible. Ca faisait son charme. Ne dit-on pas que la fleur la plus belle est toujours celle qui se fane la plus vite ?

**O**h, ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir changer ce proverbe. Faire en sorte que la fleur ne se fane jamais… il l'aurait arrosée avec un soin tout particulier, il l'aurait mise au soleil, il l'aurait choyée comme si sa vie en dépendait… mais c'était impossible.

**S**oleil… comment évoquer ce mot sans penser immédiatement au blond qu'elle admirait. Bien des fois, il avait regardé Naruto de haut. Jaloux. Il ne voulait pas se résigner au fait qu'elle l'aime. Il avait beau se dire qu'une fleur, surtout la plus délicate de toutes, ne pouvait pas survivre sans soleil, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir son cœur.

**M**ais ces derniers temps, avant que sa fleur ne se fasse apposer le Sceau, il avait bien vu qu'elle ne regardait plus le soleil comme avant. Bien des fois, il s'était surpris à espérer que la fleur soit nocturne, mais il ne voyait aucune chance que son souhait soit réalisé.

**A**lors en tant que Lune froide et solitaire, il essayait de contempler sa fleur, prise entre lui et le Soleil… à l'instant même ou la nuit tombait, la fleur s'évaporait dans la brume, captive... il aurait tant aimé lui montrer, à son tour, que l'oiseau est fait pour voler à travers les nuages, fait pour briller de mille feux sous la Lune, mais il ne pouvait pas… c'était interdit.

**A**lors...

**E**lle continuait à vivre, seule avec ses peines. En prenant son rôle très au sérieux. En essayant de rendre son cousin chaque jour plus libre, mais sans jamais le vouloir pour elle...

**I**l ne tentait jamais de la rabaisser. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Au fond de lui, oui, il espérait encore que la fleur lui appartienne…


End file.
